The Gambler
by bigcitydreams-R5
Summary: A DM/HG sonfic to the song "The Gambler" by fun. Please comment!


**I had a dream about this, and then I had to write it. It's definitely not my best. I did try, but I'm not exactly proud of it. Instead of deleting it, though, I'll post it and see what happens. So- comment! Whether you love it, hate it, or just feel the need to comment about the song- Please review! Enjoy, people of fanfiction. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, Sort of wish I did. I could live with a few million.**

* * *

_Slow down, we've got time left to be lazy_  
_All the kids are bloom from babies into flowers in our eyes_  
_We've got fifty good years left to spend out in the garden_  
_I don't care to beg your pardon, we should live until we die_

_We were barely eighteen when we crossed collective hearts_  
_It was cold, but it got warm when you barely crossed my eye_  
_And you turned, put out your hand, and you asked me to dance_  
_I knew nothing of romance, but it was love at second sight_

_**-Hermione-**_

"Heads this year are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" McGonnagal announced. Hermione hadn't noticed Draco much since they had returned, she guessed that would change.

She hardly ever saw him during school hours. Sometimes they would catch eachother in the common room, and mumble hellos. One night, as she entered the common room she saw him sitting on the couch. Determined to make nice, she had asked him what she was reading, and things had progressed from there. Draco Malfoy had changed quite a bit, Hermione remarked one night, as they sat talking by the fire. He was kind, sweet and funny.

It was the night of the annual Halloween Ball, and Hermione hadn't dressed in costume, just a simple black dress. It seemed her and Malfoy were the only ones who hadn't dressed up in a Halloween fashion. Hermione was talking with Ginny and Luna when she saw Malfoy walk in. He.. He was handsome. A sweet muggle slow song came on, and she was still watching Draco as he swifly walked past her. He turned around gracefully.

"Would you like to dance?" She hesitantly smiled, and agreed. Hermione didn't think she had ever felt like this about anyone.

_I swear when I grow up I won't just buy you a rose_  
_I will buy the flower shop, and you will never be lonely_  
_For even if the sun stops waking up over the fields_  
_I will not leave, I will not leave 'til it's on time_  
_So just take my hand, you know that I will never leave your side_

_**-Draco-**_

"You deserve better, Mione." Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and whispered in her ear. "You deserve the world." Ron, who used to be one of her best friends, had just snubbed her at the ministry building. He never really got over his and Hermione's relationship. An obviously upset Hermione sighed,  
"I'm totally alone. Harry and Ginny are my only friends, Draco." "You'll never be alone, you know that, right? I'll always be here." He kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll never leave." He really did love her. When they first got together no one believed it, and her friends were angry with her. Now they both worked at the ministry, he got to see her everyday, but it also meant she unfortunately ran into Weasley all the time. Draco took her left hand and kissed the diamond ring on her fourth finger. Hermione smiled.  
"I know," and took hold of his hand, continuing down the hall.

Hermione lay in a hospital bed, Draco sitting beside her. "He's beautiful," Hermione said softly. "Malfoy men aren't beautiful, they're handsome. You're beautiful." Draco said, Handing her their son and brushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Hermione laughed quietly.  
"Scorpius Malfoy. I like it."  
"Should we wake Rosie?" Rose Malfoy was asleep on a chair in the corner of the room. "Let her sleep, it's been a long day." It was 5:05 in the morning. They both smiled at their sleeping children. He kissed her forehead and told her to get some sleep. Hermione, never one to take orders, took his hand in hers and contined to look at the sleeping baby in her arms.

_It was the winter of '86, all the fields had frozen over_  
_So we moved to Arizona to save our only son_  
_And now he's turned into a man, though he thinks just like his mother_  
_He believes we're all just lovers, he sees hope in everyone_

_**-Draco-**_

"Draco, Just ask directions! What if someone sees?!" "Asking for directions is stupid when I can just do this. And no one will see." He replied. Hermione sighed. They were travelling north of London, to see Scorpius. Hogwarts was having a 'family day', and Scorpius was about to try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team. I should also mention they were lost. Draco was driving, and he was having trouble with the muggle map. He refused to let Hermione help, eventually leading to him crumpling it and throwing it out the window, then setting it on fire with his wand. "DRACO!" Now he was using different spells to find their way. He didn't understand why she insisted they use those bloody maps. They were too bloody difficult.

"Mom?" They heard a voice say from above. "Dad?!" They looked over to see a boy of about 14 running towards them. He had grey eyes, and bleach-blond hair. "Scorpius!" Mione exclaimed, hugging him. "Love, No running on the grounds." "Mooom." Scorpis groaned.  
"Hey Scorpius."  
"Hey dad!" Scorpius said, hugging his father. "I'm gonna go get Rosie. Don't leave!"

Scorpius had certainly grown up, Draco remarked. He was about 5'9", and very athletic, surely he was going to get on the team. He was also incredibly smart. Both children had inherited that. He wasn't very much like Draco, though. He was more like Hermione. Which Draco loved. Hermione, even after all she had been through when she was younger, still believed people had good in them.

"Daad! Rose yelled, her slytherin robes flying as she ran down the corridor into Draco's arms. Then she hugged Hermione. Scorpius, not far behind, warned her that Mom would no doubt get mad at her for running.  
Which Hermione did. Draco laughed. They spent the rest of family day together, walking around the castle.

_And even though she moved away, we always get calls from our daughter_  
_She has eyes just like her father's, they are blue when skies are gray_  
_And just like him she never stops, never takes the day for granted_  
_Works for everything that's handed to her, never once complained_

_**-Hermione-**_

Rose, now 21, had officially moved into her London flat. "Yes, honey, your father is fine. I'm fine too. Scorpius is at a job interview." there was pause. "Alright, darling. Talk to you later."  
"How is she?" Draco asked, walking into the kitchen.  
"Great. She says her work at the prophet is fantastic, and Aunt Ginny says hello."  
"Wonderful. I have to go to the office for a bit, I'll see you later love."  
"Goodbye, Draco." Hermione didn't know how she had gotten so lucky. Her amazing job, Her wonderful family. Draco, Scorpius and Rose. Rose Malfoy was becoming more like her father everyday. Although she had Hermione's brown locks, she had Draco's soft grey-blue eyes. She worked extremely hard for everything she did. Refused money from her parents. She was very persistent. She had been trying for quite a while to get a job at the Daily Prophet, and had also refused Harry & Ginny's help in getting it. Eventually she got it, and even covered sports with Ginny.

_You think that I nearly lost you when the doctors tried to take you away  
But like the night you took my hand beside the fire thirty years ago  
'Til this day, you swore you'd be here 'til we decide that it's our time  
But it's not time, you never quit in all your life  
So just take my hand and know that I will never leave your side  
You're the love of my life, you know that I will never leave your side_

_**-Draco-**_

It was 2028. Hermione was in a hospital bed again. Draco beside her. This time, there was no child. Hermione had cancer. She had been getting treatment for weeks, and they were waiting for the results.  
"Draco, it will be okay." Hermione said. "Mione, You don't-" Draco's voice faltered. She didn't deserve this. She deserved to be happy. She hated hospitals, too. Why couldn't he be sick, instead of her? Draco looked down at the floor, taking a breath. He hardly ever showed weakness, even to her. "Draco. Look at me. Malfoy," He looked into her eyes. She hadn't called him Malfoy since they were in Hogwarts. "Do you remember when we were in the Heads common room, after you got that letter?" He couldn't forget it.

**~ Thirty years ago ~**

They were eighteen. Back at Hogwarts after the war, for their last year. Hermione and Draco were the Head Girl and Boy, respectively. After the war, Draco had hardly talked to her. He kept picturing that night when his aunt had been torturing her when he looked at her. She often used a glamour spell on the 'Mudblood' scar, but she took it off in the head dorms. Although he refused to talk to her, she had been determined to get along with him. She had evemtually gotten him to talk to her, and they often spent evenings by the fire getting to know eachother, after years of hatred. They had gotten closer, and he liked her. He liked her a lot. He thought she liked him too. She often sat beside him in the common room, even though there were other chairs. They would walk down to classes together. And from what he could tell, there was flirting. Then- after that night at the Halloween ball...

Now, He was sitting by the fire. He had just recieved a letter from his father, ordering him to continue with Voldemorts wishes: kill Harry Potter. He had threatened Draco with Hermione. He still hated Potter. But after Potter had saved Draco from the Room of Requirement, he didn't think he could kill him. He wasn't soft or anything, He was still a Malfoy. He just.. Couldn't do it. He couldn't do that to her. Lucius would never give up, though. He would continue to press Draco. And Hermione?! How did his father even know about that? He couldn't let him touch her. He wouldn't. He was frozen, in the common room, at loss of what to do. He heard Hermione come in, but she always went up to her room after classes. Except for this time.

"Malfoy?"

No answer.

"Malfoy."

No answer.

"Draco?" He had never heard her use his first name before. He decided he liked it. But he still didn't move. "Draco. Are you alright?" She would hate him. He couldn't let her see the letter. "Draco?" He jumped up, crumpling the letter.

"Fine. I have to-"

"Wait," She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "You looked upset. What's wrong?"

"Why do you care, Granger?"

"I- I don't. I just don't think people should have to deal with things alone. Even you." She was beautiful. Who else, would try to help someone like him?  
"Nothing's wrong, Granger."  
"Obviously something is, you looked positively terrified when I came in."  
"Nothing's wrong," He replied, harsher. "Fine, Malfoy. Whatever." She got up and started to leave.  
"Wait," Malfoy said, taking hold of her wrist as she had done to him moments earlier. He gently pulled her over to the couch again, beside him. She was wearing a T-shirt. He absentmindedly reached over and traced the scar on her arm. Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood. He didn't care. She gently pushed his hand away. "It's Lucius." "Your father?"  
"Yes. I.. Here." He reopened the letter and handed it to her. After reading it, she gasped.  
"I- Malf-Draco- You.. You wouldn't!?"  
"No. No, Hermione," He said, trying out her name. "But I don't know what to do. He'll hurt you." Her face visibly softened. She smiled slightly, and took his hand in hers.  
"He won't. You would never let him, I know that." "He could kill you," Draco whispered, interlocking their fingers. "I'll always be here. We both survived the war, Draco. If we can survive that, and act civil toward eachother afterwards, it's got to mean something. It's not our time yet." "I love you." He leaned over and kissed her. That was the night they had become girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Of course." He replied. "Remember what I said?" "Yes, Hermione. And you've never quit before, I won't allow you to start now."

"Besides, I don't think I could live without you," She said softly.

"Mione, I will never leave. I'll always be here for you. Okay?" He said the last part in a whisper.  
"I love you." The results came back; She had defeated the cancer.

_You come home from work, and you kiss me on the eye  
You curse the dogs, you say that I should never feed them what is ours  
So we move out to the garden, look at everything we've grown  
And the kids are coming home so I'll set the table; you can make the fire_

_**-Hermione-**_

"Potter says hello, Love," Draco said, As he walked in the door. "Is everything alright at the office?" Hermione asked, getting up and walking over to Draco.  
"Just fine. Relax, You'll get over this cold faster." He replied, kissing me on the eye. "Timber!" He called.  
"She's been ripping the bed again," Hermione said, as their dog ran into the room. She dodged Draco and ran straight to Hermione, though.  
"You've been feeding her our food again, haven't you?"  
"Hush, Draco, I've never done that," Hermione said. "You shouldn't do it." "Why, because now she likes me better?"  
"I never said that!" He replied. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and let Timber out into the garden. Draco followed them, and sat down with Hermione on a small couch they had. She smiled and leaned into him.  
"Are Rose, Albus, and the kids still coming over?" Draco asked into Hermiones hair.  
"Scorpius and Lily too," She replied while turning his hand to look at his watch. "Any minute! She exclaimed, jumping up. "Alright, I'll set the table, you can make-" He shut her up by pulling her back down into his arms and kissing her.  
"..the fire," She continued breathlessly. He laughed.


End file.
